


With Just a Little Luck

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Biker!Anna, F/F, Modern AU, Policewoman!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Policewoman!Elsa pulls over Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just a Little Luck

Anna groaned at the sight of flashing red and blue out of the corner of her eye, she wasn’t doing anything wrong that she knew of.  Pulling over onto the shoulder, she shut off the Ninja 300, popped the stand and waited.  Instinctively she tugged off her gloves and fiddled with one of the pockets of her leather jacket that contained her information.

The sound of a car door closing and boots sliding over the asphalt was muffled from her helmet.

Reaching up Anna flipped open the tinted visor and turned towards the direction of the officer coming up behind her.  At a glance it was the usual dark blue police uniform, badges, and stripes.  But the form was slimmer.  More feminine.

Anna blinked and the officer was standing next to her, relaxed, thumbs locked in their belt, but looming.  She couldn’t help but be stunned at the blonde beauty hidden underneath the police hat and drab uniform.  Icy blue eyes watched her carefully, white blonde hair pulled up under the boring hat, pales lips set in a firm line.

A delicate cough startled Anna and she blushed heavily, realizing she’d been blatantly staring and completely missed whatever the blonde officer had said.

“Sorry officer,” she shrugged sheepishly, her hands fidgeting with her gloves. “What were you asking?”

The corners of those pale lips lifted imperceptibility.

“Your baggage is concealing part of your license plate, you need to fix it,” the officer gestured behind Anna who twisted to look.  

One of the straps holding down her backpack had come loose.

With a muffled curse Anna tossed down her gloves, fingers unlatching and pulling off her helmet.  Sliding off the seat she set the helmet down and immediately began undoing the other straps haphazardly holding her belongings onto her bike.

“Sorry about that, thought I had this tied down tight enough,” Anna peered up through her bangs quickly, taking note that the officer had moved  opposite her, watching her carefully.

“On a trip?” The blonde nodded at Anna’s out of state license plate.

“Hmm?  Oh!” Rubbing the back of her neck Anna smiled at the officer. “End of a trip actually, I’m moving out here,” she tugged at the straps, once, twice, and thrice.  Nodding to herself and happy with how tight they were Anna reached for her helmet.  

_Maybe I should just ask…worst thing she’ll say is no and then I’ll never have to see her again…_

Nervously she traced the painted lines, shuffling her feet against the asphalt.

“Um, Officer…?”

“Healy.”

“Officer Healy, I hope this wouldn’t be too forward to ask but, um, would you maybe perhaps want to get coffee sometime?  Maybe just hot chocolate since I really don’t need any more caffeine and I’ll have to find a place since I’m new to the area and I think I’ll just shut up now before I get anymore awkward,” Anna could feel her cheeks heat up and she looked away from the officer, cursing herself silently for fumbling about like that.

A quiet chuckle snapped her out of her mental ramblings and she found herself looking into Officer Healy’s smiling face.  A small smile.  Barely there, but a small one.

“Oaken’s Trading Post just down the road has the best coffee in town.  If you don’t mind waiting two hours..?” The blonde glanced down at her watch.

“I don’t mind!” Anna blurted out before slapping her hands over her mouth.

_Don’t get too excited!_

The blonde smiled wider and started walking towards her patrol car.  Just before she was about to slide into the drivers seat she turned back towards Anna.

“Oh and tell Oaken you’re paying for Elsa’s usual,” with that she disappeared into the car and drove off down the road.

Anna waited till the police car was far enough away before bursting out into a happy dance, hands waving in the air, excitedly squealing at her luck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> possibility of a sequel but for now it's a one-shot


End file.
